Let the Truth Be Heard
by ThisAngelInHell
Summary: Eponine always loved Marius but he never saw her. Enjoras always loved Eponine but she was too busy trying to get Marius to notice her for her to see it. However when asked to deliver a letter to Cosette for Marius she is faced with a choice. (Written in Eponine's point of view)


**Let the Truth Be Heard**

"_Have you seen my beloved? Why have you come back here?" Marius pounced as soon as he knew it was me._

"_Took the letter like you said, met her father at the door. He said he'd give it" I told him, trying to hide my disappointment that he still hadn't noticed how I felt about him, that he was not returning those feelings._

Truth is I never took the letter, Enjolras spotted me as I was about to leave the barricade.

"Eponine, where do you think you're going? You can't go out there; you will never survive the crossfire!" He said, by my side in a matter of seconds.

"Marius needs me to deliver this letter. To Cosette." I said.

I was about to head off when Enjolras grabbed my arm, "He does not love you" He said and before I knew it I took my hand straight across his face; not because of how rude his comment was but because I knew he spoke the truth.

Cupping his cheek in his hand he spoke again "I know it is an awful thing to hear and a rude thing to say but I think you know that this is the truth. However, you do not believe it; you need to accept that his heart, however naïve it is, belongs to Cosette."

"You don't understand Enjolras; I don't think you ever will." I replied

At the time when he replied with a heavy sigh I did not know what he was thinking, now looking back I was as blind to him as Marius was to me.

"If you feel you must then I cannot stop you Eponine, just be careful!" He sighed

I climbed down from the barricade and looked at the letter in my hand. My head was telling me to go in the direction of Cosette's house but my heart told me to walk out into the crossfire and let the overwhelming pain in my heart take over in the last few seconds. Instead I ran into the Café and wept; I wept because I knew that Enjolras was right, I wept because Marius didn't even know that I wept for him and I wept because everything he was prepared to give Cosette was everything I wanted from him.

Then I did something so awful, something I will never forgive myself for; spotting the fire in the corner of the room I went and sat down beside it. I wiped away my tears and ripped the letter into so many tiny pieces and threw them on the fire. I sat and watched them burn.

Once they were gone I got up to go back outside; as I turned I noticed Gavroche lying on a stretcher. I immediately knew he had seen everything, opening my mouth to explain myself he just looked at me, put his finger to his lips and nodded. Silently thanking him I left and climbed back up the barricade.

That is when Marius came up to me and asked why I had returned. I could have told him why I was really back but I settled for picking up a gun and saying "I'm here to fight"

I walked to a point where I could get a good aim and fired five rounds, three of which hit their targets.

Suddenly I heard a whizzing noise coming toward Enjolras' direction. I dropped the gun and threw myself across the barricade

"ENJOLRAS!" I screamed, slamming into him at full force and taking him down in just enough time to see the bullet go by.

In that split second where we were both on the floor of the barricade he looked into my eyes and then something sparked.

He sat bolt upright and turned to me "Mademoiselle, you may well have just saved my life!"

Before I could even reply his lips crashed into my own and his hands cupped my cheeks, so stunned at this sudden show of gratitude I knew not what to do.

When he pulled away, he looked at me as if trying to read my reaction. Then I knew what to do.

Taking my arms up from my sides, I placed them on his cheeks and pulled him back into a kiss. Throwing my arms around his waist in a hug I felt a smile grow on his lips as he hugged me back.

I pulled away and smiled

"Eponine" He started, but I placed my finger upon his lips and taking his hand

"Don't you think we had best help your comrades? After all, this rebellion was your idea! I think it would make you a disgraceful leader if you left all the work to your followers"

The Barricade finally fell in the early hours of the morning, many were dead. Those that were lucky to be still alive were severely injured and would not make it to see noon time. Anyone who did however would only be dragged away to prison and left to rot until someone posted their bail if they were so fortunate!

Marius, Enjolras, Grantaire, Fueilly and I were able to sneak away from the ruin of the barricade.

Even all these years later we five still question the need of the slaughter the government believed appropriate and Marius never did see Cosette again; he was upset for a week or more before he found another woman to fall head over heels for but after that night I never once reconsidered my feelings for Enjolras_._

**FIN**


End file.
